sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"Cursed Land" (Private roleplay w/ Silver and Vito)
Prologue Strange things have been happening within the peaceful town of Tyal. Most think the city is haunted, or jinxed. But any wizard with a basic understanding of magic could recognize the curse over the land. The mayor of Tyal recently announced that a large sum of money would be awarded to the man that could break the spell. However, any man that has entered the city, has failed to return. Of course. This doesn't stop you from trying.. ''..Will you be the one to save the Cursed Land? Only time will tell... '' Characters (Silverknight01) -Iquis Sylven (Vitom)- Hugh the wolf (Chapter 1) -Bravery or Stupidity..? Your character was currently finishing a nice meal in a warm inn called '''The Sooty Shoe.' ''Despite it's odd name, the inn was rather clean, and lacking in dirty footwear. The Inn sat in a modest village, that happened to be a neighboring settlement to the City of Tyal. Which was a good 80 miles out from the lodge your character currently resided in. Stapled onto the wall was several flyers.. one of them mentioned something about a reward.. Hugh walked to the wall and looked at the flyer. "Interesting," Hugh said. "Interesting my sorry rear!" A harsh voice called from behind. "Hey this actually looks like it would be with it." Hugh replied. "Y'know. My brother went there, and I haven't seen him since. That was 8 months ago, boy." The random stranger warned from behind. Before returning to his mug of Ale. "Probably being held hostage or something stupid." Hugh said. "Hey, watch your tongue, lad." The man burped. Getting up and patting Hugh on the back. "I'd kill you, but it looks like you'll do that for me." "Looks like I'm still technically broken." Hugh said grinning. (Broken is a term I use for insane or lost grip with reality) "You can say that again." The burly man grumbled. Turning to leave Hugh to his own devices. Hugh walked out of the inn heading off to Tyal. The wolf had managed to trek 42 miles out into the south before dusk. The final colors of the sunset faintly lit up the night sky with soft shades of pink and purple. As night fell, a light off in the distance became more apparent. It appeared the be the warm flickering of a fire. Hugh looked at the fire from a distance. Images of A certain allies death filled his head. "I can't believe its been a month since that fire took Lucifer's life." The wolf muttered to himself. A shape in the distance stood up abruptly. The dark figure blocking some of the firelight glow. "Who goes there?" A tense, male voice called. "Uh." Hugh said confused. In a few moments, a bright light was flashed at Hugh. Somewhat blinding him with it's white glow. There was sounds of crunching grass, and as the wolf's eyes adjusted. He found himself face to face with a seriously pale arctic wolf. Clutching a staff that was producing light so they could see each other in the dark. "Eh? Vhat are you?" The ghostly wolf asked Hugh. His English botched by a strange accent. That was borderline German. "A wolf obviously, or homonculus. (Artificial human being, or mobian in this case created by alchemy)" The wolf replied/ "No, I mean. Why you here?" The strange wolf asked. Holding his staff up so the light was out of Hugh's eyes. "I'm heading to Tyal." Hugh said. "Oh. So am I." The wolf said in surprise. Holding out his hand for Hugh to shake it. "I am Iquis. Maybe we can get to city in group?" He offered. "Sure." Hugh said shaking Iquis's hand. "Nice to meet you. Er..?" He trailed off, not knowing the black wolf's name. "Hugh." The black wolf replied. "..Like a color shade? Huh. Most interesting name." Iquis wondered out loud. "Well, Hugh. Night is set, and there be much more land to travel. Come, I have camp to rest the night before we trek again." He said, heading back to the fire. Motioning Hugh to follow. Hugh follows Iquis. "Heh why do you want to head to Tyal anyway?" Hugh asked "Eeh. It was bet. My friends do not think I can break spell." He admitted sheepishly. "I did this because I was bored. There was nothing else to do." Hugh said laughing. Iquis looked surprised. "Really? You break spells for fun?" He asked, intrigued. "No I was just bored and this curse thing sounded interesting." Hugh said grinning. Category:Private Roleplay